


Lucius Loyal Servant

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Lucius (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: This is a Lucius/Black Butler crossover. Contains OC.





	Lucius Loyal Servant

It's been a long time. 

I had been brought back from the dead by the Devil to prove my reason to live as a demon. 

I have been given a command, to watch over his son as he grows to be the next-in-line to rule. I am not to watch him alone, another demon has to be with me. A demoness to be correct, a spider one, like me, at that.

We arrived at the manor a day before he was to be born, June 5th 1966. He was to be born June 6th 1966, a satanic number to be proud of. They accepted us with no hesitation. 

We helped the son to be born. Now we stand here with the satanic spawn in front of us, turning 6 years old. His father, the Devil, is proud of his son.

The son has been attached to Chasity ever since he was born, connected to her as if she was his own demon mother. She treated him no less than her son, wanting to keep the 'Master's' son happy. 

He has full control over us, this he knows. He reigns in his demonic dominance, seeming to enjoy workers of hell as his pets.

I will be his loyal butler till the end. After all, I turn day into night, sugar into salt, living into dead, and navy into gold. That's what makes a Wagner butler.  
And I serve the one and only Prince of Darkness.......

 

Lucius.


End file.
